gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
New York City, New York
'''New York City è una città che si trova nello stato di New York, uno degli stati che compongono gli U.S.A e si trova nella zona orientale degli Stati Uniti.' In questa città si svolgono le avventure di alcuni personaggi della serie tv ''Glee. Luoghi di New York In Glee vengono mostrati alcuni luoghi di New York: *'Appartamento di Bushwick', casa di Rachel, Kurt e Santana *'NYADA', college frequentato da Rachel e Kurt *'Callbacks', bar dove si riuniscono gli studenti della NYADA *'Spotlight Diner', ristorante dove lavorano Santana, Rachel, Kurt e Dani *'Vogue.com', sede della Vogue dove lavora Kurt *'Battery Park', il parco dove Kurt e Blaine, e, Rachel e Finn si sono lasciati nella puntata Fine di una storia *'Gershwin Theatre', dove Kurt e Rachel cantano For Good. Canzoni Seconda Stagione *'New York, New York' di Frank Sinatra. (New York) *'Still Got Tonight' di Matthew Morrison. (New York) *'Bella Notte' da Lilli e il vagabondo. (New York) *'For Good' da Wicked. (New York) *'Yeah!' di Usher featuring Lil' Jon & Ludacris. (New York) *'As Long as You're There' di Glee. (New York) *'Pretending' di Glee. (New York) *'Light up the World' di Glee. (New York) Quarta Stagione *'Americano/Dance Again' di Lady Gaga/Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull. (La nuova Rachel) *'Ave Maria' di Franz Schubert. (La nuova Rachel) *'New York State of Mind' di Barbra Streisand. (La nuova Rachel) *'Oops... I Did it Again' di Britney Spears. (Britney 2.0) *'The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile' di Fred Astaire/Cast of Annie. (Cambio di look) *'A Change Would Do You Good' di Sheryl Crow. (Cambio di look) *'Barely Breathing' di Duncan Sheik. (Fine di una storia) *'Give Your Heart a Break' di Demi Lovato. (Fine di una storia) *'Teenage Dream (Versione Acustica)' di Katy Perry. (Fine di una storia) *'Don't Speak' dei No Doubt. (Fine di una storia) *'There Are Worse Things I Could Do' da Grease. (Glease) *'Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time' dei Scissor Sisters/Promises, Promises. (Ringraziamento) *'All That Jazz' da Chicago. (Canto del cigno) *'Being Good Isn't Good Enough' di Barbra Streisand. (Canto del cigno) *'O Holy Night' di Adolphe Adam. (Canto del cigno) *'Being Alive' da Company. (Canto del cigno) *'White Christmas' di Irving Berlin. (Il miracolo di Natale). *'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' di Judy Garland. (Il miracolo di Natale). *'Baby Got Back' di Sir Mix-a-Lot. (Sadie Hawkins) *'Torn' di Natalie Imbruglia. (Mettersi a nudo) *'Love Song' di Sara Bareilles. (Mettersi a nudo) *'Bring Him Home' da Les Miserables. (Una vera Diva) *'Girl On Fire' di Alicia Keys. (Una vera Diva) *'How to Be a Heartbreaker' di Marina and the Diamonds. (Faida) *'Cold Hearted' di Paula Abdul. (Faida) *'Creep' dei Radiohead. (Passioni segrete) *'Mamma Mia' degli ABBA. (Passioni segrete) *'Next to Me' di Emeli Sandé. (Originale) *'Don't Stop Believin'' dei Journey. (Originale) *'At the Ballet' da A Chorus Line. (Luci sul passato) *'Uptight (Everything’s Alright)' di Stevie Wonder. (Wonder-ful) *'To Love You More' di Céline Dion. (Tutto o niente) Quinta Stagione *'Yesterday' dei The Beatles. (Love, Love, Love) *'A Hard Day's Night' dei The Beatles. (Love, Love, Love) *'Get Back' dei The Beatles. (Tina In The Sky With Diamonds) *'Here Comes the Sun' dei The Beatles. (Tina In The Sky With Diamonds) *'Let It Be' dei The Beatles. (Tina In The Sky With Diamonds) *'Marry the Night' di Lady Gaga. (Una Katy o una Gaga) *'Roar '''di ''Katy Perry. (Una Katy o una Gaga) *'You are Woman, I am Man' da Funny Girl. (La fine del Twerk) *'Movin' Out' di Billy Joel. (Movin' Out) *'Piano Man' di Billy Joel. (Movin' Out) *'Just the Way You Are' di Billy Joel. (Movin' Out) *'Into The Groove' di Madonna. (Puppet Master) *'The Fox' di Ylvis. (Puppet Master) Categoria:Luoghi Categoria:Luoghi di New York